As known, earth is the structural foundation support for houses, buildings and other structures. It is well know that strength and support of the surface of the earth changes due to geological changes. As a result, the structures that may have been built on a solid surface, may at a later date become instable, which can lead to severe property damage or even the collapse of structures that have been build there.
There could be various reasons that cause soil instability. For example, the soil instability may be caused by an earthquake, poorly consolidated soil, water-induced erosion, inappropriate soil type during construction, or variations in temperature or humidity conditions. In addition, the soil instability may be caused by changes in conditions due to mechanical damage, such as breakage of water or sewer pipes.
In order to improve the foundational support strength and characteristics of soils, civil engineers are using modern construction practices. In other words, the civil engineers are using modern construction practices to improve soil and/or lifting the structures. In order to improve the soil and to lift the structures, one such solution provided includes injecting a material into soil that expands as a consequence of a chemical reaction. Injection typically requires drilling a hole in the ground. After the hole is made, the material is injected into the hole under high pressure. An amount of the material to be injected may be determined by examining the properties of the soil. The sufficiency of the material to be injected is checked by periodically measuring the properties of the soil. However, such a process for determining the amount of the material to be injected is slow and unreliable. Further, the material used to inject into the soil is does not provide the required strength to support the structural load. Also, currently compositions used to expand react too quickly and many times solidify before making their way to the required location in the soil.